The present invention relates to a simplified camera, and more particularly to a simplified camera wherein a film advance means is actuated to advance a film one frame simultaneously with movement of a shutter actuation means to a cocked position, and the shutter actuation means is retained in a cocked position for a required time by engagement of the film advance means with a film perforation.